


all i do (is run)

by chesire (kierenwalkers)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, third year kindaichi and kunimi, very very very very very slight iwaoi (like barely)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenwalkers/pseuds/chesire
Summary: "I'll treat you to whatever you want if we qualify for nationals." The words tumble out of his mouth. He almost wants to take them back as soon as he says them."Whatever I want?" Kindaichi asks, grinning. There's a glint in his eyes and a lump in Kunimi's throat."Yeah," Kunimi nods. "Whatever you want," he repeats.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pancakewars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakewars/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakewars)!!!! you're the sweetest and loveliest and kindest. icb that i started talking to you four years ago!! i hope you enjoy your well-deserved nugu kinkuni. (carrot carrot carrot)

There are few things in life that Kunimi thinks are truly worth the effort.

He’s a firm believer in conserving his energy, not using it until it’s absolutely necessary. After all, getting worked up over trivialities is only going to result in stress. Why bother if he can get by with something slightly lesser and still stay perfectly content? He hates nothing more than going all out. 

Exhibit A: Folding blankets.

There's no point in folding them each morning after he brushes his teeth (or after a long catnap), if he's just going to have to unfold them at night. As a result, Kunimi hasn't folded his blankets in _years_ and he certainly isn't about to start.

"Seriously?" Kindaichi wrinkles his nose as he pushes the door open to Kunimi's room. He drops his schoolbag on the ground before flopping to the floor.

"What?" Kunimi remarks as flings a pair of sweats at Kindaichi. They're one of the many pairs of pants that he keeps at Kunimi's because it's apparently too uncomfortable for Kindaichi to wear his uniform if he's not at school. (Exhibit B: Kunimi's doesn't think it's worth the effort to change his.)

"You should at least tidy up your room when guests are over," Kindaichi voice is muffled.

Kunimi snorts. "You come over at least three times a week, Kindaichi."

"Same difference," the other boy grumbles as he pulls on his sweatpants. Kunimi sighs, tossing Kindaichi's spare shirt to him. "Hey, watch it," Kindaichi protests. His school uniform is folded neatly on the floor beside him.

Kunimi stifles a yawn as he flips through his workbook, Kindaichi takes a spot at the desk and starts his own schoolwork. Kindaichi's pencil is the only sound that fills up the room and the sound is soothing. Kunimi thinks he could use a nap, going to school takes up far too much of his energy.

"I can't believe we got homework on the first day," Kindaichi frowns as he stares the textbook.

"I can't believe we had practice on the first day," Kunimi mimics as cranes his neck. "I also can't believe that we have morning practice tomorrow."

"It's just for the upperclassmen," Kindaichi leans back on his wrists. "So you better be there."

"Only if you wake me up," he mutters as his eyes skim through Kindaichi's textbook. "Look at this example, it'll help."

"As if I don’t do that already," Kindaichi snorts before going back to the problem and Kunimi lays his head down for a nap. 

 

 

 

 

 

Kunimi yawns as he pulls on his uniform pants. He can feel the exhaustion slowly seeping into his bones; he's definitely going to be sore by tomorrow if he doesn't slack off some more. Stifling another yawn, Kunimi joins Kindaichi in gym as they head to class.

"I thought practice went rather well today," Kindaichi remarks and he nods blearily. "Those few unofficial practices during the break really helped." Kindaichi waves his hands around as he continues to rattle off his plans and aspirations for volleyball this year. Kunimi involuntary tunes out his friend, having mastered the fine art of walking and dozing long ago.

"Hey," Kindaichi nudges him.

"Yeah?"

"You passed your class," he grins.

Kunimi ignores him, rolling his eyes as he steps into the classroom.

The two of them had first met back in elementary school. They were line buddies, then desk buddies when the teacher saw how well they got along. Kunimi had dealt with Kindaichi's motor mouth every morning, but it could have been worse. He could have had to initiate conversation or carry on pointless small talk. 

Kindaichi was nice; he always picked Kunimi first to be on his team during games even though he knew Kunimi wouldn't go all out. (It'd make Kunimi's chest swell with pride as he saw the crestfallen faces of his classmates.) Playing together during lunch quickly progressed to play dates outside of school, then sleepovers at each others' houses.

The two of them got along well, and Kunimi likes how well they get along. Kindaichi has never scowled at his laziness; he's never cared that Kunimi doesn't put in all his strength when they first started playing volleyball together in Kunimi's backyard. And for him, Kunimi likes how simple their relationship is. It's easy and effortless– everything that he's always wanted.

"Did you fall asleep during class again?" Kindaichi smirks, later in the afternoon, taking a bite out of Kunimi's protein bar,.

"Maybe," his voice is muffled. "Did _you_ fall asleep in class again?"

"Me?" Kindaichi stutters, scratching the back of his neck. "Of course not." A red blush is creeping up the back of his neck.

Kunimi raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, I might have," Kindaichi coughs as they enter the locker room. They elbow their way through the newly-acquired first years and returning second years to make it back to Their Row. (It's where they've been changing since they were first years.)

"I fell asleep in history," he mumbles, "I have to clean the classroom for the next two weeks after school." Kindaichi really isn't as intimidating as certain people (Hinata Shouyou) make him out to be, not with the way he scratches his neck and the way he smiles at Kunimi sheepishly.

"And you want me to cover for you," Kunimi replies, because there's always an and.

Kindaichi laughs, and that's when Kunimi _knows_.

 

 

 

 

 

Kunimi does nothing with this newfound realization, partly because he doesn't know what do with it and partly because it would take too much effort to change the current state of affairs.

Of course, being the good vice captain that he is, Kunimi covers for Kindaichi. Predictably, Mizoguchi is pissed; he comes marching up to Kunimi, already shouting. Kunimi does not need this scolding, especially in front of the first years. He's tired because he didn't get to take a nap in his last class, and he now has to deal with responsibilities that aren't his. (Technically, they are. Kindaichi just never forces it upon him.)

"I think we should begin with some drills," Kunimi says flatly after Mizoguchi sits back down. He frowns as the first years run to the court. If Kindaichi were here, Kunimi would have commented on Mizoguchi's recent dye job as they jogged towards the court. Except, Kindaichi isn't, so Kunimi lets out a sigh as he joins the rest of the team.

Mizoguchi looks on the verge of yelling at Kunimi again when he noticeably slacks off more than usual. Even Irihata is frowning, and Kunimi can't be more thankful that Kindaichi bursts through the gym doors that moment.

The top of his head is dusted with chalk, and Kindaichi is busy patting the dust off his pants. He grins sheepishly as he makes eye contact with him. Kunimi snorts, nearly getting hit by a stray ball.

"Mizoguchi practically chewed my ears off," Kindaichi complains as he locks up the gym doors. "I thought I was going to fall asleep with how long he kept talking."

"He's truly reached his midlife crisis," Kunimi replies dryly.

"But you don't think I've set the team behind, right?," Kindaichi frowns and Kunimi can see the gears turning inside of his friend's head. (See, the issue is that Kindaichi's brain likes to jump from A to B then to Z and do all sorts of weird things.)

"No, you aren't," he answers. "If anything you're preparing them for next year when they'll be on their own. You think too much sometimes."

"Thanks." Kindaichi shoves him. It's not only Kunimi's feet that misses a beat.

 

 

 

 

 

Ever since the first year selective intensive training camp, Kogane has texted Kunimi and Kindaichi on a semi-regular basis. His texts range from _enGLISH IS SUCH A HARD SUBJECT >:((_ to _we're going against you guys next week and we're going to crush you guys like an iron door slamming shut_. Recently, he's invited all of them to dinner two weeks before Miyagi's Interhigh Preliminaries.

"It's my treat!" Kogane pounds his fist against his chest when they arrive at the restaurant.

"As long as I'm not wasting my money on you guys, I don't care," Tsukishima says from behind the menu. There's a small smirk on his face, and it's good to know that he hasn't changed much in two years.

Kunimi slides into the booth next to Kindaichi. "There's only katsudon on this menu," he remarks, peering over Kindaichi's shoulder. The restaurant feels hot and sticky; he's too aware of how squished they are at the table.

"That's because we're eating katsudon so we can win the Interhigh Preliminaries," Kogane explains. "I'm going to eat katsudon with my team tomorrow too."

"I'm going to eat more katsudon than you," Goshiki shouts. "That way Shiratorizawa will be more victorious."

Next to him, Kindaichi winces. "That's not how it works," he sighs, beckoning the waiter to the table.

Hinata chooses that moment to barge into the restaurant, causing the waiter to look at them in alarm as he jumps in front of the table. "I can't believe you left us." He points at Tsukishima.

"Sorry," Tsukishima swats Hinata's finger away from his face. "I couldn't see you when we got off the bus because you're so short."

"We?" Kindaichi mouths and Kunimi shrugs.

"Don't run so fast," Kageyama frowns and Kindaichi tenses besides him. Kunimi nudges his shoulder. (It's been years since middle school, but Kindaichi still cares a tad too much about Kageyama for his own good. Sometimes, it still irks Kunimi.)

"I was trying to catch up to Tsukishima," Hinata defends as he slides in next to Kogane. Tsukishima pales as Kageyama slides in too, across from Kunimi. "He was the one who left us."

"I'd like to start by ordering these two katsudon," Goshiki finally looks up from his menu. The waiter raises an eyebrow. "Don't think that you guys are going to get more victory than me."

"I'm going to get three bowls," Kogane interjects immediately. Hinata flails as he snatches the menu from Kageyama, pointing to multiple pictures. Kunimi pities the waiter as the noise escalates, warming up their small corner even further.

"I think we can beat them in eating katsudon," Kindaichi grins at him. "After all, the two of us have always been the best together." 

 

 

 

 

 

Seijou does manage to qualify for Interhigh, as does Karasuno, Date Tech, and Shiratorizawa. It's exhilarating, and for once Kunimi still has the adrenaline pumping through his veins by the time they get onto the bus.

Kindaichi's eyes are bright as he turns around to face him. The rest of the team is still just as rambunctious as they were while packing up, and Irihata tries his best to calm them all down. Kunimi closes his eyes. The ride back to Seijou is a long one, and he wants to get as much sleep as possible.

Tuning out the others besides him, Kunimi rests his head on Kindaichi's shoulder. He shifts in his seat, trying to find a comfortable angle, but he can still feel Kindaichi's restlessness.

"Do you think we can do it?" Kindaichi whispers, just when Kunimi is on the verge of falling asleep.

"Do what?" He cracks one eye open.

"Make it to Nationals," Kindaichi grins.

Kunimi groans, shifting as he tries to reposition himself in a comfortable position. "Yes, but only if I get to take a nap right now."

Kindaichi is still after that, but Kunimi can still sense the underlying energy. He falls back asleep to Kindaichi's breath, the slow movement lulling him back into his former drowsy state. Kunimi is content. (He hopes that they can be like this forever.)

 

 

 

 

 

The summer is a mix of studying for national and university exams (this usually ends disastrously) or spending grueling hours preparing for Interhigh. Oikawa and Iwaizumi (more Oikawa than Iwaizumi) drag them out for an old Seijou reunion. Kunimi misses his older upperclassmen, his bond with the current first years and second years isn’t quite the same.

Kindaichi begins to reach out to Kageyama again. It's awkward; they're both stiff around each other after so many years of passive conflict. But Kindaichi has always been a bit too nice and bit too caring, and Kunimi is only a little bit more than annoyed at the sway Kageyama has over Kindaichi again. (Kunimi has forgotten what it was like to be jealous again. The last time he felt this way was when they were first years.)

In their remaining free time, Kunimi is either sleeping or hanging out with Kindaichi. They often go to the small ice cream shop three blocks away from Seijou after practice, where Kindaichi usually buys Kunimi salted caramel ice cream in a waffle cone.

"Aren't you ever going to treat me?" Kindaichi asks as the cashier hands him the change.

"You're the captain, so you're the one who should be treating me." Kunimi takes his ice cream. They've come inside to escape the harsh sun, and the cool air blasting out from the air conditioner is a relief. Kunimi plops down on one of the chairs, relishing the way the cool metal feels against his skin in contrast to the heat.

Kindaichi sulks as he sucks on the spoon in his mouth. "I don't think it works that way."

"I'll treat you to whatever you want if we qualify for nationals." The words tumble out of his mouth. He almost wants to take them back as soon as he says them.

"Whatever I want?" Kindaichi asks, grinning. There's a glint in his eyes and a lump in Kunimi's throat.

"Yeah," Kunimi nods. "Whatever you want," he repeats.

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the summer passes by in a blur; Irihata calls for even more practice, as does Kindaichi on the side. Kunimi, as always, declines when Kindaichi asks him to practice once everyone has left. Kindaichi’s hair is soaked with sweat, so much so that it's drooping a bit. Kunimi tries not to pay attention when Kindaichi shrugs, wiping the excess sweat of the bottom of his shirt. He sits on the bleachers instead, pulling out his homework pretending to do work. 

When school starts, the promise begins to fade to the back of Kunimi's mind. Their teachers start piling more work on them, and practice intensifies. They have a handful of informal matches with Karasuno. (Each one ends up with Kindaichi scratching the back of his neck, Kageyama as stiff as a rod, and Hinata oblivious to it all. Kunimi is only a tad annoyed.)

Before he knows it, they make it to the final match for Interhigh. The roars of the crowd are deafening, and Kunimi doesn't miss the lopsided smile on Kindaichi's face as they run out onto the court.

"Calm down," he hisses as they begin their stretches.

"Sorry," Kindaichi whispers. "Hey look, Iwaizumi's here." Sure enough he is, along with Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa.

Oikawa is screaming obnoxiously while Hanamaki and Mattsun have begun their own small cheer. Iwaizumi's arms are crossed, and he's rolling his eyes, but Kunimi can sense the fond exasperation even from here.

"Just like old times," Kindaichi whispers into his ear, waving at Iwaizumi. Mattsun and Hanamaki start stomping on the bleachers, much to the ire of the parents around them.

"If it were like old times, we'd be much shorter," Kunimi says, waving to the upperclassman. Oikawa waves back vigorously, winking at him before giving him a thumbs up.

From the start of the game, Kunimi is immediately sucked in. They're up against Shiratorizawa, and Goshiki gives them an overly-enthusiastic handshake before the game begins. Like every other time they've faced off, the game is grueling and tough. By the end of the first match, Kunimi can already feel the soreness settling into his body. They've been playing for the past three days, and the final is their second match of the day. It's beginning to take a toll on him.

Kindaichi hands him a water bottle, sitting down on the bleacher beside him.

"Thanks," Kunimi acknowledges. The cool water feels good against his throat. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to relax.

"You okay?" Kindaichi inquires, eyebrows furrowed. "You don't look too great."

"I'm just not used to spending this much energy," he deadpans as he accepts the towel from Kindaichi. "Thanks." He closes his eyes, ignoring the sweat dripping down his back.

Kindaichi rubs circles on his back, and Kunimi can feel his muscles beginning to relax. "You're too nice sometimes," he scoffs when he catches Oikawa's eye. Oikawa grins at him, and Kunimi is too lazy to even scowl back.

"Only for you," Kindaichi refutes. (Kunimi couldn't disagree more.) Kindaichi takes Kunimi's towel, pulling him back up to his feet. "The next match is starting now. We have a game to win."

 

 

 

 

 

They end up winning the game.

Kunimi is immediately swept up by his teammates. Their screams fill his ears along with those of his classmates in the stands. He spots the old third years rushing onto the court as well, their excitement getting the best of them. Oikawa has a large grin on his face, whooping and shouting with Iwaizumi, Mattsun, and Hanamaki.

But even more noticeable than that is the smile on Kindaichi's face.

It spreads from ear to ear, brighter than the stadium lights. Kunimi is so taken aback he forgets to breathe for a moment.

"We won," Kindaichi whispers, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, we did," Kunimi agrees.

It's the first time, in a long time, that Seijou has won Interhigh.

"Now we just have to qualify for nationals," Kindaichi says.

Despite the screaming crowds, their old and current teammates surrounding them, and the fact that their parents are probably watching, the moment feels intimate. Kunimi can almost pretend that it's just the two of them, alone, with Kindaichi's arms thrown around him.

"Don't forget about Spring High qualifications," Kunimi laughs as Kindaichi pulls him closer.

"There's also that," Kindaichi admits. He looks down at Kunimi, grinning more brightly than anything else in the whole stadium.

Then he leans down.

Kunimi stares at him in open-mouthed shock. A red flush is creeping up the back of Kindaichi's neck and he stutters a quick "sorry" before he realizes how close they still are. He releases his arms, and if Kunimi weren't so shocked he would feel more upset at the loss of Kindaichi's arms around him.

It feels as though all the oxygen has been sucked out of the room. Kunimi stares mutely at Kindaichi, not daring to say anything. He blinks, fighting to keep his face in his default blank stare. He can still hear the chants of his teammates around him. 

Luckily, no one around them seems to notice. They're too busy riding the adrenaline that comes after a victory, especially one this big.

"Kunimi, I–" Kindaichi begins. He closes his fists, unfurling them then closing them again. He raises his arm, bewilderment written across his face.

Kunimi takes a step back, bumping into Hanamaki. Hanamaki grins, before enveloping the two of them into a hug. The rest of the old third years are quick to join. Kunimi doesn't say anything to Kindaichi after that.

 

 

 

 

 

They still sit next to each other on the bus ride back. The rest of the team clambers into the vehicle cheering and whooping. Kunimi plops down into his seat, closing his eyes immediately. When Kindaichi sits down next to him, Kunimi doesn't rest his head on his friend's shoulder. (For the first time in a long time, he doesn't fall asleep on the ride back home.)

"Did you fall asleep in class again?" Kindaichi's tray clatters on the cafeteria table.

"No," Kunimi mutters. Neither of them have talked about the kiss last week.

Kindaichi opens his mouth, then closes it right after. He frowns as he picks at the rice. On the surface, nothing has changed between them. They still talk to each other on a daily basis, walk back home together after practice, and study with each other for tests.

(Except, there's a Kindaichi-shaped hole in Kunimi's life on the weekends. There's no one to text into the late hours of night, talking about everything and nothing. There's no one that gets his jokes before he even says them. There's no Kindaichi's constant presence.)

"Ah, I think I have work to do," Kindaichi remarks. He hasn't even finished his lunch. He never does work until he finishes his lunch.

"Okay," he replies, staring at the cafeteria table as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. "I think I have to do some work for English," he lies. Kindaichi grumbles an acknowledgement before leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

If Kunimi were to pick one animal that represented Oikawa, he would pick a cockroach. Only less ugly and more annoying. Oikawa has a tendency to come back to again and again. Although, Kunimi admits, it can occasionally be a good thing.

However, this time it's not.

Oikawa, and by extension Iwaizumi, decide to drop by right after the Miyagi Prefectural Qualifying Round for Spring High Qualifiers. ("To visit my favorite kouhai at Seijou," Oikawa coos.) They barely qualified for the Spring High Qualifiers, much to Mizoguchi's ire. Even Irihata looked disappointed in them.

As a result, Kunimi is on edge. He's been on edge ever since Kindaichi's kiss. It's a scene he can't get out of his mind. Every time he thinks about it, he remembers the brief feeling of Kindaichi's chapped lips on his, the lopsided smile on his face, and the way his eyelids fluttered before he leaned in.

Then, Kunimi remembers all the times Kindaichi had gritted his teeth over Kageyama in middle school and high school. Every practice, every day was frustrating. Kindaichi kept trying and trying and trying with Kageyama, until his hope became passive anger and frustration. Above all, he remembers how much Kageyama had wounded Kindaichi.

Back then, he couldn't place a name on the underlying exasperation he felt each time this happened. Now, he does. Then, Kunimi starts replaying the kiss in his mind again and wondering what it would be like to kiss Kindaichi again. (He then remembers how they haven't actually talked in three weeks.)

"Okay, spill," Oikawa demands. He had dragged Kunimi away as soon as he stepped out of the locker room, closing in on him like a hawk. Kunimi can't say that he's surprised. He had felt Oikawa's eyes peering into the depths of his soul all throughout practice.

"Spill what?" he asks innocently, looking Oikawa straight in the eye.

"Something's up." Oikawa crosses his arms. "And it's with you and Kindaichi. You guys barely spoke all practice, much less looked at one another."

"Why does it matter anyway?" he grumbles under his breath. Kunimi has never liked putting up a fight. It's takes too much energy, and not talking to Kindaichi for two weeks has already taken up what little extra energy he has.

"National qualifiers at the end of this month," Oikawa states. "So you two need to get your act together and not let your personal feelings get in the way."

"Who said it was personal feelings?" Kunimi challenges. Oikawa has always been unnaturally perceptive.

Oikawa scoffs, looking at him with utter amusement. "As if it could be anything else." Sometimes, Kunimi wishes his former captain couldn't read him so easily. "Besides, I don't think that you want some tiny miscommunication to ruin your relationship forever. Iwa-chan is talking to Kindaichi right now. We decided to stage an Intervention."

At the mention of Iwaizumi and Kindaichi ( _alone, together_ , Kunimi's mind whispers to him), Kunimi feels a familiar pang of jealousy in his heart.

When they were in middle school, and when they were first years, Kindaichi had idolized Iwaizumi to a ridiculous extent. Everything he did was amazing, and being best friends, Kindaichi would always tell Kunimi about it. Kindaichi talked about him as much as he talked about Kageyama. (Kunimi found both equally irritating, despite how much he likes Iwaizumi.) He spent a whole three weeks sulking when Oikawa and Iwaizumi officially got together.

Kunimi scowls, trying his best to bury the feeling back deep inside his chest where it belongs.

"He kissed me after we won Interhigh," he mumbles.

"He _kissed_ you?" Oikawa repeats.

"Yes," he deadpans. "When we were still in the stadium."

Oikawa quickly regains his composure, clearing his throat. He tilts his head as he studies him. Normally, Kunimi doesn't fidget under people's gazes but this time he does.

"You know," Oikawa begins, "I know how much you love conserving energy, but some things are just worth the effort."

"And this is one of them?" he asks.

"Talk to him, Kunimi." Oikawa smiles fondly at him. "Then tell me how it goes, I want to take all the credit for this. Look at my kouhai, all grown-up."

"Maybe," Kunimi rolls his eyes as Oikawa draws him in for a hug.

 

 

 

 

 

Despite Oikawa's advice, Kunimi still hesitates to talk to Kindaichi. He spends half the time second-guessing himself, half the time contemplating what his life would be like if he allowed this to continue. In the end (with more than a few reminder texts from both Oikawa and even Iwaizumi), Kunimi is finally motivated enough.

"I need to talk to you," he tells Kindaichi before practice.

"Oh," Kindaichi says, scratching the back of his neck. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you too. About what happened at Interhigh."

They wait until another grueling practice is over. Kunimi can't wait for it to end, and neither can Kindaichi. He's jumpy all throughout and Mizoguchi calls him out on it more than once. It ends with Kindaichi doing an extra ten laps of flying fish after practice. Kunimi hands him a water bottle as soon as he's changed.

"Thanks," Kindaichi accepts the water bottle, immediately chugging half of it. When he's done wipes his hands on his pants, eyes darting around the empty gym.

When Kunimi looks up at Kindaichi, all the motivation he once had is now gone. He struggles to find it again, opening his mouth as he grapples for the words.

"I'm sorry," Kindaichi blurts out. Kunimi closes his mouth. "I hope that I didn't ruin our friendship. I was so happy that we won Interhigh for the first time that I wasn't thinking."

"But you didn't." Kunimi frowns. "I'm," and he swallows. This is much more difficult than he expected. He's used to an easy, effortless relationship with Kindaichi. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner. Sometimes I try to do something, but for some reason it doesn't end up happening."

"It's okay." Kindaichi laughs. Kunimi has never understood how he can forgive so easily. "We're talking again now. That's good enough for me."

Kunimi closes his eyes as he summons his remaining strength. "But what if that's not enough for me?" he asks.

Kindaichi stiffens. This is uncharted territory, something Kunimi has never dared to venture into (but he's always wished he had.)

"What if I just don't want to go back to talking, to just being friends?" he continues. "What if I want something more?"

"Like what?" Kindaichi whispers. His voice cracks.

"Like this," he murmurs. Kunimi goes onto the tips of his toes, pressing his lips against Kindaichi's. His lips are chapped, just like he remembers. Kunimi's eyes are open as they kiss, and it would be awkward if Kindaichi's weren't closed. Kindaichi is completely still as Kunimi pulls back.

"I'd say I wouldn't mind." There's a red blush making it's way up the back of Kindaichi's neck and his eyes dart to the gym floor. "I never thought that this would happen."

"Sorry for taking so long." Kunimi grins as he places on hand on Kindaichi's shoulder, the other on the back of his neck.

"As long as you promise not to take this long again," Kindaichi says. He meets Kunimi halfway.

 

 

 

 

 

"So," Kunimi interrupts the silence, pulling on the drawstring of Kindaichi's hoodie.

"Yeah?" Kindaichi looks up, eraser end of the pencil halfway to his mouth. He's never broken the habit since elementary school.

It's hard to believe that nationals are only a few weeks away. Seijou managed to qualify, much to their joy. Kindaichi's smile had been so wide after the national qualifiers that Kunimi thought he might blind the whole stadium with how bright it was.

Irihata and Mizoguchi have begun to crack down on them all as a result. Practices quickly intensified; it doesn't help that the weather has begun to become chillier as well. The cold nips at Kunimi's nose every night as they leave the gym, and Kindaichi's hands can only warm his own up so much. They've been given the rare day off to prepare mentally for nationals.

"What exactly were you planning to ask me after we qualified for nationals?" Kunimi inquires. He puts his pencil down. They've been studying for national exams and university exams for the past few hours and could use a break anyway.

"Oh." The effect is immediate. "I was going to ask you out on a date," Kindaichi admits, reddening by the second.

"Really?" Kunimi smirks, nudging Kindaichi with his foot underneath the table. They've been on a few dates since the end of August. The ice cream shop, the city, and the amusement park. (They've also kissed more times than Kunimi can count.)

"It's embarrassing when you think about it now," Kindaichi grumbles as he closes his workbook.

"It is," Kunimi agrees, "but it's cute. And _if_ you think about it."

Kindaichi crosses his arms, mumbling something about "impossible" and "will never change" under his breath petulantly. 

"Oh shut up." He rolls his eyes when Kunimi doesn't stop smirking. 

There are still many things that Kunimi doesn’t think are worth the effort. But, as Kindaichi leans over to press their lips together, this is definitely an exception to that rule.

**Author's Note:**

> i used [this](https://graychalk.tumblr.com/post/122096819081/japan-mens-high-school-volleyball-calender) as a reference for when all the matches were, so i'm not too sure if it matches up with haikyuu canon. 
> 
> also, tysm to rebecca, for correcting my horrid grammar (i'm sorry about the ")." ) and letting me rant, and super beta [reet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/girltalk/pseuds/girltalk) for betaing this for me last min and listening to me freak out. i couldn't have done it without you two. 
> 
> once again, happy birthday rei!! ilysm uwu


End file.
